The packing of spherical bodies or the like generally starts from cubic boxes. In some cases in which the bodies to be transported have a certain weight, reinforced boxes are needed.
Prismatic shaped boxes with a hexagonal or octagonal base made out of wood are known in the prior art.
When they are made out of cardboard with the same shape, it is difficult to stack them. In any case it is difficult to transport the same by hand, since the box must be picked up with both hands and this is even more difficult when the bodies in question are heavy.
The ideal container for this type of body is that which permits stacking thereof and unitary transport.